dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Easy Votes Don't Exist/@comment-24689358-20171221005855
Episode 1 edgic (feel free to leave your opinion!) Ale'Tia - CPM4 (I placed her as mixed because her confidence can be viewed as cockiness) Andrew - CPM3 (Similar to Ale'Tia, the challenge gave Andrew negative attention, but not enough to warrant a negative tone imo) Asuna - UTR1 (And the purple edit begins) Britney - CPN3 (Good amount of strategy, a lot of her content was about being eliminated, though) Chris - MOR2 (Not too much strategy, but was highlighted for being chosen as Zepher's fourth alliance member) Greg - UTR2 (Not much involvement besides being determined whether or not he will join alliances) Harry - CP3 (Important part of strategy on Zhemgang) Jenni - CPN3 (Has a good amount of content, including forming alliances, being involved in strategy in the Golden Alliance, but is toned negative for the reaction to her desire to throw the challenge and saying she should be a beauty tribe member. Potentially mixed, but there isn't much positive content for her.) Joey - OTTN5 (Rather clear, was the center focus of the Thimphu tribe, pretty much all negative) Marty - MOR4 (This can be debated, but Marty didn't really have enough strategic content to be CP. She did take a lot of action in her tribe, including forming the alliance, but Natalie and Harry were the ones responsible for most of the strategic action) Melissa - CP2 (Visibility may be higher, but Melissa was more of a supporting character to Zepher in this episode. Still made decisions involving alliances, earning CP) Natalie - CPP5 (Natalie is the star of the episode, being the one truly in charge of the elimination. Nobody is against her, and all seem to want to align with her except for Robby, granting her a positive tone) Niaho - MORN2 (Not much content until after challenge, criticized for challenge performance. Came to Natalie aware of her position, boosting her to MOR) Rhodanna - UTR2 (Only a couple conversations, overshadowed by Seb) Robby - OTTN5 (Nearly all of his content is negative, displaying him as an egomaniac, and he is incorrect about many things that he says. The others on his tribe view him negatively, and his actions are clearly OTT) Romeo - MORP2 (Could be neutral. Not large involvement in strategy, but is involved in the Golden Alliance, giving his strategic input. Also, talked to Rhodanna and Joey, the outsiders. Positive due to Jenni's praise of him) Rosalyna - CP3 (Good amount of strategic input into alliance, rather clear but typical CP edit) Seb - OTTN4 (Although Seb has some strategic content, it is overshadowed by the Golden Alliance despising his efforts to eliminate Jenni/Ale'Tia) Zepher - CPP4 (Zepher is clearly in control of the beauty tribe, and those who acknowledge him do so in a positive neutral regard. He is able to set himself into a good position, fitting nearly all alliances) Zypker - UTR2 (This also can be debated. Zypker has some content, but it isn't enough to warrant a MOR in my opinion. Other tribe mates overshadow him)